Succubus
by EPA Nano
Summary: 'I frowned at the foreign sensation, but didn't think much of it, figuring it was her tongue. Until it decided to crawl down my windpipe.' Something is following him, hunting him. Will he get away? - First attempt at writing, don't be too critical *gives pleading expression*


The throbbing music pulsated in my skull as I dragged the girl through the menagerie of club goers and into an alcove of the bar in a dazed frenzy. Bodies throbbed and shoved into us as she followed along in my intoxicated wake. Strange, she seemed fairly sober, but the thought flitted like a ghost in the back of my mind.

I didn't even know her name. She just manifested from the mist of the fog machine and the lurid lights that pulsated overhead. Killer curves that could murder like a blunt knife, peach skin tanned from the previous summer, obsidian hair that shimmered like onyx. Jesus Christ that dress left nothing to the imagination.

Crimson lips pulled back into a feline grin when she noticed my ogling, mine and no one else's. I can't recall what happened then, only that I wasted no time in timid hesitation and just dove in. The next moment I was dragging her to a more private part of the club, letting my heated groin guide both of us.

Everything blurred once again and soon I found myself mouthing against her neck in a secluded part of the club. I couldn't remember how I'd got here, but nor did I care when I heard her moan beneath me, writhe against me. Hormones spiking, I gently nipped against her skin, feeling her breath hitch through the connection of our entwined bodies.

I felt something brush between my thighs, and froze my ministrations at the sensations it caused. She hooked her leg around mine and pulled, rolling me so now the roles were reversed. The sudden movement was irritating to my head as the room span but soon enough I didn't care as her lips crashed into mine.

Her lip-gloss smeared across my mouth, coating it in an oily red lustre. Her teeth caught my bottom lip and she began tugging and nipping at it, eliciting a gasp to pull from the recesses of my throat. Giving her full access to exploit my now agape mouth. Something cold slipped between my jaws, invading the cavity of my mouth.

I frowned at the foreign sensation, but didn't think much of it, figuring it was her tongue. Until it decided to crawl down my windpipe. My eyes bulged. I couldn't breathe! I began gagging, dry heaving to get the strange substance out of my throat but still it crawled down further, coating my insides in a cold, tar trail.

I was paralysed, she just kept kissing me hungrily, her nails digging into my flesh, apparently absentminded of what was she was doing to me. A coldness seeped through my chest, spreading and numbing every cell, every nerve, everything it touched. Like icy tendrils of water beneath my skin. This all happened within the space of a few seconds, so the sensations woke me from whatever daze I was in like a bucket of chilled water.

I pulled back, the haze of my drunken stupor snatched back harshly. She blinked, red lips still puckered and slightly pulled apart. "What?" she inquired in an innocent, breathy whisper. I gasped for the breath she stole. What the hell just happened?! The pad of her finger dug into the flesh under my chin – shearing through the jumbled tumult of my thoughts – and tilted my head to her deadly features.

"Have I left you breathless?" A smirk slowly formed behind her acid green eyes though her pretty heart shaped mouth remained unmoving. I couldn't form a response. The coldness evaporated, heating my body to the point where and ugly red flush tinted my skin. But the icy emptiness remained, leaving the ghost of a chill lingering within my chest. I shivered. I needed a cigarette.

"'scuse me," I muttered, brushing past her and stumbling into the throng of dancers, being shoved to and fro like the small metal ball in a pinball machine until I finally had the exit within my sights. I pushed past people, eager to step into the cool night air outside when I paused, frowning in confusion. Something warm tickled down my bottom lip, causing my tongue to peek out to inspect the foreign sensation.

I tasted copper. Frowning, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, inspecting the skin with a curious air. My hand was smear-less. Shrugging, I discarded it as my imagination and continued my trek to the back.

The stink of tobacco and cannabis invaded my nostrils as I broke out of the club and into the alley. Couples devoured each other in a frenzy. I winced. Did I look like that? Shrugging, I fumbled with my pocket, wrestling it until it surrendered my cigarette packet. My ears were still ringing, grating my already frazzled nerves, but as I pulled out the contents of the pack, already I could feel the nicotine begin to calm me.

I balanced the white stick between my lips as I brought the lighter to the end of the cigarette. I heaved in … only to breathe a mouthful of blood. I spat the cigarette out in shock, my hand flying to my mouth to catch any bubbling beads of crimson. I pulled back to inspect the warm liquid. Nothing. My palm was clean.

Dread welling in my belly like molten brimstone, I glanced towards the cigarette I discarded. Grey-blue smoke drifted up from the embers of the crumbling ash, no blood tainted its paper. A feeling of impending danger overwhelmed my senses. Forgetting the friends who I went in the club with, I stumbled out of the alley, grinding the cigarette beneath my shoe as I set off with the destination of my home in mind.

My head swirled, everything blurred, and I shut my eyes in a vain attempt to ease the sudden vertigo that washed over me. I didn't know where I was, away from the nightclub was what I knew. My hand clasped for my mobile, aiming to dial my roommate's number since he declined going out with us tonight.

My hand patted nothing but denim. Cursing mildly, I continued my aimless trek, bumping between the walls of another ally I found myself stumbling down. I sniffed, and gagged when that familiar coppery taste slithered down the back of my throat. I flinched, trying desperately to ignore the warmth dribbling down from my nostril to trail into the crack of my lips.

Head turned down, I rounded the corner with a newfound determination to get to my two bedroom apartment as quickly as possible. All at once the lampposts extinguished, and a petrifying, pneumonic screech permeated the air like ice. Cowardice took over and my legs were rooted to the ground. Blood roared in my ears as my heart pounded erratically in my chest, threatening to leap out at any given moment.

A vice had clamped over my windpipe and now I was struggling to breathe through the panic seizing my mind. I braced myself on my knees, suddenly drained as I tried to heave in air. I looked up to see red lips peeled over alabaster teeth. Green eyes spitting malicious intent as they gazed hungrily into my face. I jumped, only to find my back pressed against a wall.

Trapped.

She stalked forward, placing both hands on the wall either side of my face, effectively boxing me in. She loomed in, suffocating me with her mere presence. She growled softly in my ear, and all at once I could see the monster that lurked beneath the surface of her sun kissed skin. "What do you want?!" I whispered, not wanting to meet her eye but finding that I couldn't tear my gaze away.

Her face changed, melting from that frightful, scrutinising gaze into something of reassurance. The teeth were sheathed and hidden beneath a pleasant smile, brows pulled up delicately into innocent inquisition but her eyes … they still glowed like a green inferno of hellfire. They flickered as cryptic intent began to take form within those hellish orbs.

My eyes zeroed in to her mouth as they began to peel back. Her breath ghosted into my face, leaving me stunned for a few seconds as her voice drifted into my ear. "Just a kiss," she whispered just as she leaned into my gaping mouth.

All at once the fight dissipated, her seductive aura left me lustful and wanting. The passion seeped in like curare, rendering my body limp. Only my lips could move moulding and kneading into her plump, red ones. Her tongue flicked across my bottom lip, demanding access and I happily obliged. I was giddy with the essence of her breath, sweet and heady like wine. But the sweetness and intimacy died all at once, when she began to inhale once more.

The empty chill began to race up my limbs, winding up my spine in tendrils. I couldn't move, my limbs wouldn't cooperate not even to push her away like last time. So I stood, watching in horror as she devoured my essence. I felt cold, not quite dead nor alive but simply … existing. As if she had my soul trapped underneath her tongue. I willed her to pull away and yet pondered what the consequences would be if she did. But I had no choice in the matter.

Her lips sealed, she drew back to stare into my unwavering gape. She smiled, moaning in bliss as she cupped my clammy neck, tracing the skin beneath my jaw with the pad of her thumb. "Have I left you breathless?" she whispered. My stare never wavered, empty, cold. I didn't react when her black laughter drifted around my mind.


End file.
